Return Of The Seven
by toptrendyfangirl
Summary: Three weeks of chasing Percy through Carter's black maze. I've watched everyone else die. Luke, my dad, Thalia, Hazel, Piper, heck, I've watched my entire family die. Now, I can't watch Percy die too. "Annabeth?" Percy calls. "Percy!" I croak, my voice long gone, "Where are you?" I ask making my way towards him. I hear Percy's ragged breathing. "I don't know."
1. Chapter 1

**A little backstory… okay a lot of backstory. I had a fanfic that I wrote in a journal and then I wrote the second book on here, and since the first book was almost 100 pages long, I decided not to rewrite it, but to summarize it. The chapeters will soon follow after this.**

**Disclaimer: Only three characters are mine, the rest are strictly Uncle Ricks. For now, at least. BTW, you will all hate me eventually. I'm sorry. I'm kinda mean to my characters.**

The seven, as well as Thalia, Reyna, Will, and Nico are sent to High School, living in a mansion provided by Tristian McLean, they find their neighbor, just by their luck, is Octavian's younger brother, Aidan who's sixteen. Percy is kidnapped by their evil neighbor and escapes scarred and insane. Annabeth is driven to the edge by Percy's loss, as he develops a fear of water and becomes scarily unbalanced, meanwhile Nico is called down to the Underworld to fight in a war waged by Dr. Thorn and Aidan's assistant, the demigod son of Thanatos Carter, and is forced to say goodbye to Will, possibly forever. Thalia remains on life support from a piercing, courtesy of Thorn, Hazel is kidnapped by Aidan and possesed. Annabeth realizes Aidan's approach is hostages and is helpless against the new attack. Leo and Grover go on a quest for Perspehone's blood, hoping to use it to heal their issues. Grover is mercilessly murdered by Carter, and the seven are hit harder than ever before, as they realize the senior with a major crush on Annabeth is indeed something to worry about. The seven are introduced to a new demigod, Zane, who quickly finds a fondness for Ninjago, and Reyna. Percy out of commision, Nico and Grover gone, the demigods loose hope, until they find Bob, who's escaped from Tartarus, but lost his immortality. Out of unease, he also meets his demise when he holds a knife to Jason's throat to prove he's capable of death, and Piper thrusts her own dagger through his now mortal heart.

Piper's betrayal throws Percy into an unstoppable rage, and to subdue him, through her crushing pain, Annabeth temporarily breaks up with him. In despair, Percy attemps suicide, to be stopped and taken again as hostage by Aidan. As Carter continuously pesters Annabeth for her love, and Thalia admits she didn't join the Hunters to escape the prophecy, but to keep Percy available for Annabeth, Annabeth struggles to stay afloat in her drowning pain. Reyna accepts Zane, loving him like he loves her, her heart finally feeling whole.

In a final battle for victory, Percy takes two sword wounds, Nico takes one, Carter steals Annabeth, taking her away to the unknown, And to Reyna's ultimate terror and misery, Death takes away Zane.

Will the remaining demigods return to Camp Half Blood happy? Never. But they will have the power to push forward, Percy living every day of his recovery to save Annabeth.

**Sooo… If you don't already hate me, you'll be fine. Otherwise, I can't say it gets better. The next chapter, sorry, I lied, is going to be an excerpt from right before the final battle, so you guys can get a feel for what Zane was like. Please give me feedback and comment.**

**3 thebestofthebestPJfangirls**


	2. Chapter 2 - Zanyna Preview

_Reyna_

I sit on the couch, Zane's strong arms draped over me, giving me a layer of protection I've never had. I feel weak, letting someone else protect me like this. But I let him, because I can't deny I love him. We aren't even watching Ninjago, which is a first, but we're both content to sit here happily in silence… Well as happy as you can be with nobody but 'Mr. Moppy Sunshine because his boyfriend is missing' for company and the terrible situation everyone else is in.

Zane nuzzles his face into my neck and my heat races. He takes my face in one hand and tilts my face towards his. His beautiful periwinkle eyes look at me, then his lips meet mine and the whole world vanishes. I press into him, my arms sliding around his neck. He tangles his hand into my hair. I used to scoff at Annabeth and Piper when they kissed Jason and Percy. Ever since he kissed me first, I've understood.

"I love you." Zane breathes. I don't respond, but I smile against his lips. _I love you too. _My lips tell him. Zane twists and presses his body against mine, pushing me against the couch. I only kiss him harder. I pull away gently, breathless, keeping our foreheads touching. I opened my mouth to remind him we still need to save our friends, but Zane tilts my head up with his face and fits his mouth into mine again to stop me. _I know. _He whispers against my lips. _But not now. _And slowly, I sink into his kiss, leaving me to this peaceful oblivion with him.


	3. Chapter 3 - One More Death Sentence

Percy

Eleven months since I went insane. Four months since the battle of the Underworld, Annabeth's disappearance, and Zane's- Zane's death. Three months since the remaining ten of us returned to Camp and school got out. Two months since I started my search for Annabeth. One month since Piper made me stop. Get some rest. She'd said. You're not going to save Annabeth if you die from starvation and lack of sleep. I'd struggled to take a break, but I knew Piper was right. So I'd paused, and restarted two weeks ago. Now, I'm sitting at the lake, being as antisocial as usual, accepting only Reyna to come near me, since she knew what I was going through, but she wasn't here now. I was alone, enjoy the bliss of silence.

"Percy?" The soft voice behind me is one of the two people I absolutely do not want to see. I don't respond.

"Percy?" This one is Nico. It's both of them. I readjust my position to show I'm listening. "I know you probably not in the mood…" Nico begins. That's an understatement. "I just need to know. When you were, you know." Mad. He didn't say it but he meant it. "You kept telling people I was dead. Why? Because I'm a Hades kid?"

"Yeah, yes, that must have been it." I agree. Thalia rolls her eyes.

"Liar. What was it really, Percy?" Thalia folds her arms and stares at me expectantly. I sigh, standing up, trying to hide the tremor in my hands.

"May I?" I ask Nico. He nods, shaking just as bad as me. He doesn't even know. I remind myself. I walk around Nico and find where my nightmares had shown me. I press my hand to his shoulder blade and find the knot. I swallow hard. It's pulsing. It's active. Nico winces.

"Nico," I say softly. His eyes widen, coming to the realization.

"No. No, no, no." He pulls away from me, shaking his head. Thalia looks at me.

"What?" She asks. "What is it?" She is glaring at me. I shake my head.

"We can't tell Will," Nico says frantically. Thoughts rush through my head. How long has that tumor been there? I can't agree with Nico. Nico grips my wrists, not letting me turn away. He's too close. I see the figure coming up behind us. Nico's too close.

"Promise you won't tell Will," Nico pleads. The voice comes from behind Nico, making him shrink and turn around.

"Tell me what?"

Will

When I came up to the Lake and found Percy and Nico less than a foot apart, Nico's hand on Percy, and telling Percy not to tell me something, you can't blame me for having the wrong idea. Nico and Percy had a staring contest. Silent argument. I knew it. I can't help but to feel betrayed.

"Nico has cancer," Percy whispers. I laughed sourly. Liar.

"And Annabeth just got back," I say sarcastically. Percy's eyes widen.

"She did?'' He asks hopefully. I roll my eyes. "Oh." He says, looking down at the ground.

"He's not lying," Nico says quietly. I bite my lip.

"Yeah, okay, not funny," I say, "What's the truth?"

"I'm serious," Percy whispers. I purse my lips. "Show me," I say, not ready to believe it. Percy grabs Nico by the shoulders and turns him around, and takes my hand pressing it to his upper back. It's pulsing. I withdraw quickly, feeling the color of my face drain. I rake my fingers through my hair. No. No. No, I don't believe it.

"What type?" I ask softly. Percy shakes his head. He doesn't know.

"Osteochondroma." Nico answers. Percy's eyebrows furrow.

"Ostrich-what now?" He asks. I shake my head. "What?" Thalia presses. "You're paper white." She folds her arms. She'd been quiet until now, stunned into silence.

"Osteochondroma," I repeat quietly. "It's active?" I ask incredulously. Nico nods. "They never become active. Less than 10% have ever become active." My voice is soft but agitated. Why does everything bad happen to demigods. Not. Fricking. Fair. I take a shaky breath. "The tests… Possibly radioactive scans… Surgery… No. No tools. Chemo's uncommonly used. Not possible…" I come to a heart-wrenching truth. I look up, meeting Nico's eyes. It takes him less than four seconds to realize what I have.

'No. No, no, no. Will, you can't make me. Try something else. Don't try, please, I've lived with it for three years-" His hand flies to his mouth.

"Three years?" I practically hiss, the anger suddenly overwhelming me. "You've had this for three years ad you never said anything!" I put my head in my hands, trying to cool my anger, but I can't. Not until Percy brings me back to life.

"What is going on?" Percy asks. I shake my head, trembling.

"The treatments at Camp aren't meant for this. A demigod had never gotten cancer before." I lock eyes with Nico, my apology still on my tongue, unable to come out. "Nico has to go to the hospital."


	4. Chapter 4 - Don't Die, Be Happy

_**Annabeth**_

I think it's been three weeks. Three weeks of chasing Percy through Carter's black maze. I've watched everyone else die. Luke, my dad, Thalia, Hazel, Piper, heck, I've watched my entire family die. Now, I can't watch Percy die too.

"Annabeth?" Percy calls hoarsely.

"Percy!" I croak, my voice long gone, "Where are you?" I ask making my way towards him. I hear Percy's ragged breathing.

"ANNABETH!" Percy screams, and I hear his feet take off in the other direction. I hear a roar, and I pick up my pace, racing towards him. I round a corner, and Percy runs straight into me. I don't let him pass. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest. Then I notice what's odd. He doesn't smell like the sea. I look up at him. His sea-green eyes don't look like they usually do. They're dull. He looks down at me in terror.

"Annabeth, you have to run," Percy says, unfazed by my arrival. He pushes me away, and I let him, stunned. He draws Riptide and charges a roaring beast behind us. I stumble towards him, but I trip. I'm too weak. How is he still running?

"_Percy." _I rasp, but it's too soft. I hear a defiant yell, followed by another roar. Then silence. Then a scream, and a crunch.

"Percy!" I scream. No response. He has _never_ not responded. I stand, stumbling and tripping towards him. I come into a clearing. A mutant Hydra-Lion-Eagle thing is dragging a limp form, blood streaming from its throat. I recognize the glowing bronze sword laying in the bloody dirt. The dark hair.

"No." I choke, pleading with this merciless beast. The monster roars, but leaves me, taking Percy's body with me. This is how it's been for the last three months. The monsters come for my family and friends, but I can't join them. I'm forced to stay alive. Tears I didn't think I had streamed down my face, my body wracked with sobs. "_Percy." _Suddenly Carter's laugh fills the cavern.

"You've served your purpose. Wait… you never had one. That's why you've been wandering around here for three months."A laugh. "What do you think, Annabeth, about a little air?" Carters taunting voice asks. I don't respond, only stare at the floor, overcome with grief. Carter's merciless soul has trapped me here and killed everyone I love. Suddenly I'm blinded, white light filling the space. A door leading straight to the streets of Manhattan. It's too good to be true. I realize with a sinking feeling that I may be able to escape, but there is nothing left for me. Then Carter's voice came on again, and I didn't hesitate any longer. I'm escaping that devil's son. I may be a fool, but I sprinted out onto the streets.

_**Hazel**_

When I discovered Nico was going to the hospital, I'd packed, and flown over to Camp Half-Blood from Camp Jupiter, in less than a day. Now, I was waiting outside the remodeled Hades Cabin, watching the black fire torches burn. The cabin door opens, revealing Nico on his bunk, Will messing on a computer, Percy opening the door for me. Everyone else was sitting on bunks, and by everyone, I mean Piper, Jason, Leo, Thalia, Reyna, Frank, and Calypso. I nod at Will and sit down, next to Frank, who takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. I bite my lip, wanting to ask, but not wanting to interrupt the silence or Will's concentration.

"Why is Nico still here?" I finally ask Frank. Frank sighs.

"Nico went to bed last night, with plans to go to the hospital tomorrow, but he never woke up."

My heart stops. "Come again?" I whisper. Frank's eyes widen.

"Not like that. He's still alive. His heart is beating." Frank assures me. I can breathe again. I look at Nico's pale face. He looks peaceful. I can't _believe _I never saw him in pain. He hid it _really _well. I stand and walk over to Will.

"He's gonna wake up, right?" I ask. Will nods.

"Yeah, he just… I don't even know. It seemed like a seizure, but his kind of cancer shouldn't cause seizures. So, I don't _know._" Will said, tearing his fingers through his hair. I could tell how much he hated not knowing. Especially this. "He has to leave today. I think I'm going to stay there for a few days. Check-in on him when you'd like." Will's voice is a little hoarse. Then his computer shows a new screen. Will scans it, his eyes widening.

"Percy, can you go get sedatives? It doesn't matter what kind…" Will loses himself. Percy stops pacing.

"What's happening, Will?" He asks. "Why do we need sedatives?"

"I don't know! Please just do it!" Will begins hurriedly typing on his computer.

"Jason, come with?" Percy asks, tugging on his sweatshirt. Jason nods, standing and walking out the door with Percy. Will grabs an ice pack from his kit and sets it on the nightstand. Then he pulls a syringe out of his pocket and injects it into Nico's arm. He sets the ice pack on the wound and Nico pops up.

"Annabeth thinks we're dead."

_**Percy**_

It took us almost an hour to find sedatives, hint, you can't find them at Target, or Costco. And then another half hour to convince the hospital to sell us some. Jason was driving back to camp, and I was teaching him how to drive. I mean, I am an amazing teacher, after all, I've gone to nine schools. Anyway, Jason was driving down the road, four miles from Camp, when he spoke up.

"Weird girl on the side of the road looks like a ruined Annabeth." He comments, gesturing to the side of the road. My head jerks to the side, looking at a girl with mangled, dirty blonde hair, torn clothes, blood cacked to her arms, and wild eyes. I'm about to dismiss the girl when I have to look at her eyes again. _They're gray. _

"Pull over!" I yell at Jason. Surprised, he yanks the wheel, sending the truck onto the side of the road. I hop out before the car stops and face the girl. She'd looked at us, before turning around to continue walking in the opposite direction.

"Annabeth?" I whisper the words so softly I don't think she can hear them, but she turns around. Happiness flares inside me until I realize she looks uneasy.

"Annabeth, it's me. Percy." I say, unsure now. Her face lights up, but then it's gone, replaced by a sneer.

"I won't fall for that again, Carter. I know you're not Percy, I watched him _die." _Annabeth hisses at me. I bite my lip.

"No you didn't, Annabeth. It was the Mist. I promise." I hope that's true. She rolls her eyes, turns around, and begins walking away. Actually limping. She's hurt. "Annabeth!" I yell after her. She ignores me. "Annabeth, please. Ask me something only I would know." I plead with her. I won't force her to come with me. I can't. But I need to save her. She hesitates.

"What did I say before we fell?" She asks quietly. "And what did you do after, aside from let go of the ledge?" She looks at me, her eyes hopeful. She _wants _it to be me, but she's fallen into that trap too many times. _Fell? When did we- Oh. _I wince.

"As long as we're together," I whispered. "Then I nodded." I run a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry." I open my mouth to say more, but I'm stopped by Annabeth's arms around my neck.

"I missed you so much. I thought you were _dead." _She's crying now. I enfold her in my arms. She's thin, and frail, but she's here.

"I missed you too." I mumble into her hair. She tilts her head up and her lips meet mine. Their dirty, and cracked, but I don't care. Annabeth's back.

The rest of the way home, I sat in the back, Annabeth curled up next to me, chugging our emergency supply of water bottles. Twelve lay empty at her feet. Jason sat in stunned silence, driving home perfectly. I congratulated him. I walked into Camp, and realized a problem. I turned around, telling Annabeth to stay in the car.

"Jason." I call. He turns around, from halfway up the hill. "Meet you guys at the mansion, yeah?" I smile. Jason frowns.

"Why?" He asks. I shrug, climbing into the driver's seat of the car. "We've still got one more year of school."


	5. Chapter 5 - A Little Mercy, Please

Jason had evacuated us, driven us to The Mansion, and gathered everyone but Will and Nico in the main room. Percy was nowhere to bee seen. I talk quietly with Hazel, who had grudgingly agreed to stay and not go with Will and Nico to the hospital.

"What is going on?" I ask Json for the hundredth time. He smiles.

"Can't tell you." He says brightly. If he's in such a good mood, then the surprise is good. Just then, as I was plotting an interrogation, Percy walks in, and everyone starts talking at once.

"Where have you been?"

"What is going on?"

"Jason won't tell us a thing."

"Percy, look at me, what is happening?"

"Are you going to sit there and be as unhelpful as Jason?"

"Why are we _here, _of all places?"

"Are we going back to school?"

"Does it have something to do with Nico?"

"Or Annabeth?"

At the last comment, everyone went silent. Percy bit his lip, suppressing a grin. A _real _grin. Not a forced one like the ones he'd given all summer. His eyes glint and everything is obvious. A thin figure steps out into the room. Her blonde hair is held back by a bandana, she looks freshly showered, but there's something wrong. She's frail. Weak looking. Annabeth doesn't look like that. Why is she like this? If she was Carter's plaything, why does she looked tortured? He loved her.

"Annabeth?" Hazel finally whispers. Annabeth smiles weakly, and nods. I sob a sigh of relief, rushing to her and pulling her into a hug.

"You're really back." I say. Then I pull away. "What hap-"

"I'm not ready to revisit it yet. Give me a few weeks, and maybe I'll be up to sharing, okay?" Annabeth says quietly. I nod. She looks at everyone else until she gets all other seven nods. She has this right. Annabeth slides her hand into Percy's and entwined their fingers together and traces his hand.

"I- It was horrible." Annabeth whispers. I bite my lip and we sit in silence for a minute. She nods, and turns around, leaving the room.

"Annabeth, where are you going?"Leo calls after her.

"School shopping! And unless you want me picking all of your clothes, I suggest you come with." Annabeth calls back. Leo cackles. I jump up.

"I'll come! And I call clothes shopping!" I say, bouncing after her. Annabeth winks at me.

"Yup, I know." She says, grinning. I smirk. In the back of my mind, I want to talk to her about Carter, but I respect my promise. I hear Percy sigh behind us.

"You have _one hour." _Percy calls after us. We just giggle.

_**Percy**_

I paced my room the entire time the girls are gone, and I'm probably totally being paranoid, but I really don't want to let Annabeth out of my sight ever again. I know she's going to hate it, but I can't let her just go wherever she wants. I can't risk what happened again. It happened to us three times now. I'm sick of it, and I'm going to be an overprotective bodyguard to make sure it never happens again. When Annabeth gets back, in a new outfit, shorts and a Camp Half-Blood tank top with a denim jacket, I take her up to my room, and close the door. Annabeth throws her jacket onto my dresser and flops onto my bed.

"So… How was it?" I ask. Annabeth smirks.

"It was perfect. In fact, believe it or not, clothes shopping was the best part." She winks at me. I can't believe she's so excited and back to normal only two days away from her black maze. But I'm glad.

"Oh? And what exactly made it so great?" I ask, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, Piper found me some stuff that's really cute, and…" Annabeth reaches into her bag and pulls a pile of shirts out. She dumps them on my bed. "All this, is for you!" I groan. She pulls a sweatshirt out of the pile. She throws it at me. It has a simple, Yankee design. I grin at it. Annabeth laughs at my reaction and tosses the rest of the shirts of the bed, throws her arms around me, and pulls me down onto the bed. I opened my mouth to speak, to say something, but Annabeth fits her mouth into mine to stop me. I wrap my arms around her, tangling my fingers in her hair, and pulling her body to mine. _I missed you, I missed you, I missed you so much. _I think. _I missed us. _She slides her fingers down my shoulders and arms, making me shiver. She smiles mischievously, pulling away ever so slightly. I nuzzle my face into her neck. Annabeth tangles her hand in my shirt, tugging on it. The heat rises on my face, but I let her tug it off me. She puts one hand on the back of my head, pulling my mouth to hers again, while the other hand rests on my now bare chest. My remaining restraint vanishes. I press my hand to the small of her back, crushing her into me and pulling her body on top of me. She lets out a small squeal of delight, pushing me into the bed, her kiss growing urgent. She traces the muscles on my back and tangles her hand in my hair. My hand traces her exposed waist, slipping under her shirt. This time _she _shivers, and I grin against her lips. _I love you. _My lips try to convince her, kissing her hungrily now. I need to get closer to her. I need connection. But our bodies are pressed together as close as they can go, but I still press my hand into her skin, keeping her body connected with mine. _I want her. I _need _her. Annabeth is mine. _

We skipped dinner, and calmed down after a while. Annabeth had sat up, leaning against my backboard, and sitting criss-crossed. I laid my head in her lap, letting her lean over me, her soft hair draping my face as she strokes my hair. I could stay here forever, but I know I can't.

I sit up after a while, sitting next to her cupping her face in my hands and kissing her. She rests her hands on my wrists, sinking into my kiss. She wants the fire we had earlier. I do too, but I'm afraid to get carried away.

"Percy?" She mumbled softly against my lips.

"Yeah?" I murmur. Annabeth pauses. I opened my eyes, and pulled away. Annabeth rests her head on my chest, and I pull her to me, burying my face in her hair.

"You're never gonna leave me again, right? We're going to be together. No more crazy quests, or falls, or extra lovers. Just us. Right?" Annabeth says softly into my neck. I sigh.

"Annabeth. We're in the middle of a dangerous quest. We can't just bail. And… We're demigods. Life will never be easy, even if we try to withdraw from this life. We just…" I look at Annabeth's devastated face. She knows this, of course, she just doesn't want to believe it. "We can try Annabeth. Once all this is over, I promise to try." I promise. She gives me a weak smile.

"Okay." She rests her head on me and as we sit in silence, her breathing eventually steadies, and I allow myself to fall into a dreamless oblivion beside her.

_**Piper**_

I'm terrified to see Nico. We're visiting him again, and Will's uneasiness is throwing my off. His usual laid-back attitude is gone replaced by this nervous wreck. It didn't help that Percy drove. Annabeth, Reyna and Jason love it, and I think Thalia does too, but the rest of us hate his lunatic driving. Hitting every bump possible, Swerving on the highway… Don't even get me started on stoplights. If their yellow, they may as well be green. So we all got out dizzy and sick.

"Percy. Never. Gets. To. Drive. Again." Frank groans, stumbling around the parking lot. Hazel moans in agreement. Jason on the other hand, laughs and puts a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Naw, it was awesome. Annabeth never gets to drive again." Jason looks mockingly at Annabeth, who smirks.

"Get your driver's license, then you can say who gets to drive." Annabeth retorts, grinning. Percy snickers.

"And, inside we go." WIll says, reminding us where we are. We turn towards the hospital, and I wonder how many people have nightmares about this place. How many people know people whose final heart beats have been in this building. And then I wonder. Will I someday drive by this place and see nothing but sadness and death?

We file silently into Nico's hospital room, and take seats in various areas. Nico smiles weakly at us, but it's a pathetic attempt.

"How are you, Nico?" Hazel asks softly. I wince. Will scoffs. We all know what Nico will say, but Hazel is trying anyway.

"Fine." Nico mutters, folding his arms. "I've lived in better situations with the same thing for three years. The only thing that's different is the dumb hospital room." Nico gestures around the room.

"Yeah, and those situations would have you dead soon if not for Percy's insanity visions." Will snaps back. Percy winces. Annabeth pursed her lips and intertwines her fingers in Percy's.

"Right. Anyway. Have you gotten the results?" Annabeth said quietly, changing the topic. Nico slumps.

"No." He says quietly. Will resumes his pacing.  
"It's taking too long." WIll mutters. Nico sighs. The door opens and we all look as a doctor with thin rimmed glasses and gray hair walks in.

"Dr. Sweeney." The man says, holding a hand out to Hazel. She shakes it.

"Hazel Levesque, I'm Nico's sister." Hazel smiles at the doctor. He nods.

"Nico, would you like them to stay?" Sweeney asks quietly. Nico bites his lip, looking at Will.

"Wait outside?" Nico asks. Hazel nods. We all get up and walk outside, followed lastly by Will who shoots Nico a worried glance. The door closes and Frank speaks up.

"I know we're supposed to be focused on Nico right now, but I just got a brain visit from my oh loving father." Frank says softly.

"Oh?" Jason asks, frowning. Frank nods. "Yeah, he said the curses spirits will attack again, and I have to lead us all to them, and then to inevitable death." Frank folds his arms, and scowls. I almost laugh. _More inevitable death? _Haven't we had enough of that recently?

"Oh! More death! Hurrah!" Leo says, rubbing his hands together. Cal elbows him.

"Curses Spirits?" Percy says, glancing at Annabeth. She shudders. Frank nods. "We had a run in with something like that in… you know." _Tartarus. _He didn't say the words but they were plain on his face. "Anyway, they're bad news. You kill one, it curses you. Last time, Annabeth got hit by blindness. I got everything from poisoned like Phorcys, to an eye twitch from who knows." Percy shivers, and Frank and Hazel wince.

"I also got hit by isolation. I couldn't find Percy, and I was blind. I couldn't hear or see him anywhere… It was… terrible. But we dunno who cursed me." Annabeth says quietly. Percy's stare goes to the ground.

"You know, don't you?" I ask Percy. He looks at me and gives a tiny nod. "Who?" I ask.

"It was a curse on me. Not Annabeth." Percy says softly. He raises his eyes at looks at Cal. Her eyes widen with recognition.

"What?" I press, irritated. Cal shakes her head.

"It was-" She begins.

"You all can come in now." Sweeney says, making us all jump. We slowly shuffle inside, Will running ahead of us.

Inside, Nico doesn't look pleased, but he doesn't look upset. His expression is completely blank. Wiped of all expressions. Will is frozen in his spot, having a silent conversation with Nico. Nico's eyes narrow, and he sighs.

"What is it?" Reyna finally asks. Nico looks away.

"_Nico." _Will says firmly. Nico presses his lips together. Will walks to the wall for support. It's not until Annabeth comes and sits next to Nico and looks at him sadly, puppy eyes shinning, and Percy laughs saying, "You better spill, Annabeth doesn't do puppy eyes. I'd never win anything if she did.", did Nico sigh and speak.

"Thirty six percent."


	6. Chapter 6 - School Is Cursed

_**Will**_

I slide down the wall, putting my face in my hands. Hazel's small sob audible. Piper's hand flies to her mouth, and everyone else freezing. I look up, refusing to break down, meeting Percy's eyes. His soft, sea green, _stop it. _I scold myself. _Give us a minute? _I ask him. He nods.

"Guys." Percy whispers. Everyone takes the cue and walks out. I stand and walk over to Nico, sitting on the side of his bed.

"Nico." I say softly. Nico shakes his head.

"No. Will, I don't want your pity." Nico says, finally meeting my eyes. I growl with frustration.

"I wish you'd just let people care about you sometimes, Nico. You act like you're so independent, and you don't need anyone else in your life, but there are people who actually would care if you die and you have to stop pushing them away. We don't care about the percent. If you have to…" I don't finish my sentences. "We want to enjoy the time we do have." I climb onto the bed, pushing Nico away so he's lying down and then I rest his head in my lap, and I stroke his hair.

"I'm sick of hurting people I love." Nico finally says.

"You're hurting them by not letting them love you like they want to." I say calmly, running my fingers through his shaggy black hair. Nico smiles. I don't know why, because by 'them', I mean everyone who cares about him, not just me, of course.

"Oh, and how do these people want to love me?" Nico says, sitting up and facing me. I grin at him, lean in and touch my lips to his. His arms wrap around my neck, pressing on the back of my head, deepening our kiss.

"I love you." I whisper against his lips.

"I know." Nico mumbles. I rest my hand on his arm, not letting him pull away. He finally does and our foreheads touch.

"Just let me love you, okay?" I whisper. Nico answers with another kiss.

_**Reyna**_

I hate how everyone seems to of moved on. Okay, Zane died, it was devastating. Who cares? Annabeth was missing and Nico has cancer, forget about Zane, right? No. Almost every night I either venture down to the Underworld to see him or somon him to me. I need to stop, but I can't believe he's really gone. I miss him. We only had like four months, and it wasn't enough. He was only eighteen. People shouldn't die that young. It's wrong. So I'm sorry if I don't seem to care about Nico, I do, but I'm still not over a different death. Everyone else may be, but I don't know if I ever will be.

"And that, class, is how you write a _proper _essay." Mrs. Andrews says, glaring at all of us and pushing her thin rimmed glasses up her nose. _Thank Zeus. _This freaking teacher is the best at boring lectures. I hate her. Mrs. Andrews dismisses us to work independently, and the bell rings six minutes later. "Don't forget you're homework!" Mrs. Andrews calls after us.

At my locker, Piper and Annabeth wait for me, both of them arguing with a pair of boys I've never seen before. I approach them, waiting patiently for somebody to notice me.

"And there's Reyna!" Annabeth says, gesturing at me, a relieved smile on her face. Both boys look at me. I raise an eyebrow and identify them both immediately. Flirts. One of them winks at me and they walk away. "Thank Athena, I was thinking you'd left us to convince Kah and Ryan there that we were both already dating." Annabeth throws me a smirk. "I considered hooking you up, but.."

"My guy still exists" I finish, making light, where really Annabeth just reopened a wound. Now we're _joking_ about his death? Annabeth starts to smile, then realizes what she's said. Her hand covers her mouth and her eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't- I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay." I interrupt. Piper shoots me a small smile and we head off to lunch, which is probably full of more gossip.

I excuse myself from my friends halfway through lunch and head outside to the courtyard. One other person is out here. It's Thalia. She runs her hand up and down the pillars of the courtyard, her eyes lost in memories. I remember what happened here. I wasn't there, but I remember. Thalia was stabbed by a manticore, the one I killed, Dr. Thorn, I believe was his name. Then she was on life support until she was ripped away by Aidan and forced to disguise Carter as Percy.

"Thalia?" I say quietly. Thalia jumps, turning towards me. She looks down and folds her arms.

"I'm a terrible person, Reyna. Terrible." Thalia says softly. I walk towards her, confused.

"Why is that?" I ask casually. Thalia buries her head in her hands.

"I didn't Annabeth to come back. I didn't care when Nico got cancer, or when… Anyway, I was blinded. Annabeth was gone, Percy didn't have her, right? He was open. But then she came back and I was bitter. It was dumb, though. I just reclaimed my lieutenant title. I don't think I could ever- you know." Thalia shakes her head. "Terrible."

"Well, you got over it." I say a little shakily. "Plus, you're not the only one of us who's fallen for him." I say casually. Thalia looks up.

"You?" She asks a little surprised. I grinned. "And Nico. And Annabeth. In fact, there are some others I'd suspect as well." I lean back against a pillar.

"I don't-"

"See, Percy remembered _Annabeth _as ONE name he remembers with amnesia. That's gets to you… It's a struggle for a little while. But ignore that. Just be who you are. You don't need Percy Jackson. Annabeth does. You did great until you were dismissed. And you're not a terrible person. Okay?" I say. I feel cheesy, but that seems like what Thalia needs right now.

"Okay." Thalia says softly. I take her hand and squeeze it softly. We get up and go back inside.

"Hi! My name's Kutukan!" A short, asian girl says when she sits beside me in Math.

"Hi." I say. "Reyna." School is still kind of a new thing for me. It's awkward, and I don't know how to act around people like this. I find that the only people I do know, aside from Frank and Thalia are the boys from earlier, Kah and Ryan. Kim, Kah, and Ryan. I've never heard of any of them before today. I swing my leg back and forth under the desk, and at one point, I hit the girl behind me. She curses under her breath. Something about pain. And cussing. Lots and lots of cussing. I roll my eyes. The classroom door opens and another new girl walks in, sitting in the other chair next to me. The teacher doesn't notice. She pulls out her school assignment quietly and writes her name. _Maledicite Terrae. _Fancy name- I slap my forehead. Suddenly everything makes sense. My head feels dizzy. Maledicte Terrae, is 'curse' in Latin. I pull google translate up on my phone. Yup. Kutukan is curse in Indonesian. I curse quietly under my breath, and imput the boys names. Kah… I glance in front of me at Kah's last name. Sap. Um, okay… Yup. I curse under my breath. It's Thai for curse. Ryan Forlin is a normal name. This stops me. Ryan is a normal name. I'm probably just being paranoid. _Or he's normal and the rest of them aren't, _I think. I should just leave it alone. But still, there's another girl behind me. Can't hurt to check. Vasílissa. Before I can see her last name on her book, a paper is handed out to all of us. A medical form. I watch carefully as Vasílissa inputs her name. Vasílissa Ton Kataraménon. Greek for Queen of Curses. I can't believe I was so careless. We've had almost a week of school and I haven't noticed even one of the weird names. Except Ryan, of course. It's probably normal for new kids to come every year. It's not that weird. I breathe a shaky breath and send a quick message to the group chat.

**You: **Find a way to excuse yourselves

from class asap meet me in front

of Mrs andrews room. NOW.

**Frank: **

Okay… why?

**You: **Tell u later. go

**Percy:**

See u there

**Piper:**

We're on our way

**Thalia:**

You and Frank go first. I wait a

minute to get dismissed

I raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom. Frank stands and goes to the front of the room, holding his head. I run to Mrs. Andrews room. Piper, Jason, Percy, Will, and Calypso already wait for me.

"Explain, please?" Piper says. I nod.

"Wait till everyone's here," I say. Frank comes, followed by Leo and Annabeth. We wait another minute for Thalia. "Great. So, straight to the point. The Arai are here. Their names mean curse, or curses in another language. Except two. Ryan Forlin, and Vasílissa Ton Kataraménon-"

"Hold it," Leo says raising a hand to stop me. "Vase Lisa Carton Melon who now?" He says, incredulous. I roll my eyes.

"It's _Greek _you idiot. Your supposed to be the pro here, so you tell me." I fold my arms and Leo shrugs. I sigh. "Anyway, Vasílissa Ton Kataraménon, or Vasílissa, actually, I'll stop being confusing, is Greek for Queen of the Curses, more or less-"

"Queen of the Damned, actually." Percy corrected. I blink.

"Same difference. Anyway, the other, Ryan, I think might be normal… right? It's normal for new kids to come to school every year, right?" I asked, a little uneasily. Piper had whipped out her phone and was typing furiously.

"Yeah. I'm typing in a bunch of names… Their all 'curse' that's no coincidence." She looks up at us. "We'll be fighting these guys by the end of the day."


	7. Chapter 7 - Hating On The Curses

CHAPTER 5 - Hating On The Curses (Part 1)

**So... I've realized this fanfiction might be a little unclear. I'm so sorry. If at any point you need clarification, or I forgot to explain something, please PM me. Also, please favorite, review and criticize! **

**~Thebestofbestfangirls**

_**Calypso**_

It happened in 8th period. I had sat down from turning my paper into Mrs. Andrews when almost in unison Kutukan and Maledicite stood and walked to the front of the room, talking to Mrs. Andrews in hushed voices. Then the two girls got up and walked out. I watched four boys join them in the hallway outside. I stood promptly.

"Mrs. Andrews, may I go to the library?" I ask. Mrs. Andrews mouth bent into a firm line.

"I suppose." She nods curtly and me as I leave. The moment I'm outside I send a text to the group.

**You: **Find a way to excuse yourselves

from class asap. The monsters are

On their way

**Frank: **

Yup, I'm following two

**You: **I'm on the tail of six

**Percy:**

Dam. I'm on my way

**Piper:**

So am I

**Thalia:**

I'm following three

**Jason:**

I'm following four with Annabeth and Reyna

I cursed silently and ran down the hall, following the Arai. They walked outside. They walked to the gate surrounding the school. I saw Percy and Piper a few hundred feet away, hiding behind a bush. They nodded in greeting. I saw Leo off a ways too. Frank's two Arai plus Jason's four and an additional seven joined the six already there. That's twenty two of them. Practically an army.

"Hello, demigods." One of the Arai said. Her voice was soft and natural. Normal. Vasílissa, then. I remember her. Queen Of Curses, right? Realizing there was no point in hiding if they knew we were here, we all came out of our spots, coming together and facing the curses. Vasílissa turned around to face us, her glossy black hair swishing around. She approached Percy and Annabeth, who froze. Vasílissa studied them. "You two looked different last time I saw you. Paler. More dead." Vasílissa's gaze turns to me. She smiles, baring fangs. "Oh, my dear. I delivered you're curse. I reform, you know. I'm the only one of my kind that does, but I delivered you're curse. Oh, it was glorious. The pain on their faces, you hurt them worse than poison-" Vasílissa didn't get to finish. Cause it's impossible to speak when you've been recently decapitated. My knife rested in my hand. It was me. I'd cursed Annabeth because I was jealous. Who wouldn't be? I had a chance, and… Poof. But now I feel terrible.

As if sensing their queens demise, all remaining Arai turned around, transformed into ghostly, viscous forms of themselves.

**Sorry it's short. Promise part two will be out in the next ten days.**

**Thank you for 200 reads!**

**~Thebestofbestfangirls**


	8. SRY THIS AIN'T A CHAPTER,

**I know, it's disappointing this isn't a chapter. But, the good news! I fixed the story. I didn't realize how messed up it was. So I'm very sorry. I fixed the chapter order and everything else. Thank you for your support... I need two OC's. PLease PM me if you have any. Answer the following questions too, please. **

**Name:**

**Parents: **

**Gender: **

**Sexuality:**

**Favorite color: **

**Favorite food:**

**Lover(if any):**

**Roman/Greek/Mortal:**

**Thank you all so much!**

**~Thebestofbestfangirls**


End file.
